El pasado es mas doloroso que el presente
by the-last-of-yisus
Summary: se trata de una historia en el reino de fiore en el año X791 donde natsu dragnel se entera que sus verdaderos padres estan vivos al principio le cuesta asumirlo pero luego quiere conocerlos aventurate a esta historia donde habra un romance no tan oculto...
1. el pasado es lo mas doloroso que existe

_Bueno este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste mucho la verdad lo decidí a hacer porque fairy tail es una de mis series favoritas asique espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo_

_~La historia transcurre en el año X 791 en el reino de fiore~_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Era un día soleado como cualquier otro en el pequeño reino de fiore, la gente estaba como cualquier día comprando. Lo mismo pasaba en fairy tail las sillas volaban los golpes iban y venían hasta que una extraña sombra se acercó y grito: **_

_**¡ QUE MIERDA ES ESTOO!- **_

_**Todos se voltearon a ver enojados y vieron que era erza con su pastel de fresas ordenaron todo en menos de 5 segundos y entonces Lucy se acercó y le dijo:**_

_**Bienvenida erza **_

_**Entonces la pelirroja respondió: **_

_**Hola Lucy **_

_**Erza respondió rápidamente para ir a comerse su pastel de fresas, en el momento que se sienta cae gray encima de su pastel y aparece natsu diciendo **_

_**Ahahahahaha viste gray soy mucho mejor que tu**_

_**Entonces el pelinegro contesto:**_

_**Que dices maldito ojos bizcos**_

_**Y el pelirosa contesto:**_

_**Que dices maldita estrella porno**_

_**Entonces erza se paró y los miro con su cara de "los asesinare a los dos". Luego les agarro un mechón de cabello y los golpeo uno contra otro y dejándolos inconscientes por un largo tiempo. Cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta de que todos tenían cara de horrorizados entonces el pelirosa se acerca a Lucy y le pregunta:**_

_**-Hey Lucy porque todos tienen esas caras es como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo así.**_

_**Casi de inmediato lucy responde con una voz un poco temblorosa: **_

_**-E…E…El…m…m…maes…maestro…d…d…d…dijo**_

_**Entonces natsu la interrumpe diciendo:**_

_**-Vamos lucy apresúrate y dilo de una vez**_

_En ese instante lucy inhala aire y le dice:_  
_El maestro… encontró a tu verdadera familia_  
_Entonces el pelirosa queda anonadado y le pregunta:_  
_¿Cómo se llaman?_  
_Entonces la peliamarilla responde:_  
_El maestro dijo que tu madre se llamaba Ai Ebisawa y tu padre se llamaba Takeshi Ebisawa_  
_En ese momento natsu se desespera y sale corriendo y gritando:_  
_¡NOO ESO ES MENTIRA MI VERDADERO PADRE ES IGNEL DRAGNEL YO SOY SU HIJO NATSU DRAGNEL!_ _Después de unos momentos sale lucy corriendo detrás de el solo porque algo dentro de ella le decía ve síguelo y hallaras algo más preciado que todos los tesoros del mundo apresúrate antes de que sea tarde _

_**Gracias por leerlo si les gusto dejen un review y un like adiós nos leemos y como ya lo dije soy nuevo en esto de los fic tale asique espero que les guste adiós **___


	2. tratando de superar lo sufrido

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic bla bla bla bueno un agradecimiento especial a la user flor carmesí por darme ánimo para seguir y también a AkinaSukino 5d por corregirme bueno vamos con la historia_**

_~La historia transcurre en el reino de fiore en el año X791~_

**_Capítulo 2:_**

_En ese entonces lucy salió corriendo detrás de natsu solo para consolarlo porque estaba muy alterado el pelirosa y todo el camino la peliamarilla estuvo pensando en que decirle porque ella jamás estuvo en una situación tan sentimentalmente catastrófica para natsu._

_Lucy pensaba eso hasta que llego a la casa de el pelirosa entonces la peliamarilla inhalo el mayor aire posible y grito:_

_¡NAAAAATSUUUUU!-"con un toque de desesperación"_

_Espero hay 30 minutos hasta que lucy se aburrió y saco su llavero e invoco a virgo diciendo:_

_-ábrete puerta de la doncella ¡VIRGO! "sonó el tono de un timbre"_

_-Ya es hora del castigo princesa? -dijo la pelimorada_

_-Tienes que dejar de decir "es hora del castigo princesa"-dijo lucy un poco despectiva_

_-Perdón princesa eso merece un castigo cierto?-dijo virgo_

_-Virgo –dijo la peliamarilla_

_-Si mi princesa? –dijo la pelimorada_

_-A veces me estresa hablar contigo-dijo lucy_

_-Eso merece un castigo? – dijo virgo _

_-Ciérrate puerta de la doncella. A veces me pregunto porque la llamo y luego recuerdo que es una de las espíritus que más sirve - dijo la peliamarilla con un toque de pesimismo _

_En ese instante lucy escucha cosas que se rompen en la casa de natsu y ella muy preocupada entra por una ventana a ver qué pasa y en ese momento una botella de vidrio le impacta en el estómago y queda inconsciente._

_a los momentos después despierta desorientada en una cama muy reconfortante y ve una cabeza rosada con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla ella observa el reloj y se da cuenta que eran las 5:00 am y que estaba usando a happy de almohada en ese entonces ella piensa_

_-Hay dios santo estoy durmiendo en la casa de natsu _

_y en el instante que piensa eso se sonroja al mirar a natsu y ver que tierno se veía cuando dormía entonces natsu empieza a balbucear y dice:_

_-Nuji boge ej kan gifizil vejirbe bo ge jo viento gog bi – sonrojándose mientras balbucea _

– _traducción: Lucy porque es tan difícil decirte lo que yo siento por ti  
_

_La peliamarilla se da cuenta de inmediato de lo que está tratando de decir natsu entonces ella le toma la cara y se empieza a acercar de a poco hasta que falta poco para llegar a sus labios el pelirosa despierta y la ve que se está acercando él. Él se sonroja y le toma la cara y le da un apasionante beso después de eso lucy se da cuenta de que él estaba despierto y se sonroja peor que un tomate maduro y le dice la peliamarilla:_

_-por…porq…porque…hi…hicis…hiciste…e…e…e…s…s…o – dice extremadamente nerviosa lucy_

_-porque me di cuenta que mis sentimientos si eran correspondidos por la persona más especial del mundo – se sonroja mientras dice eso – lucy?_

_-S…Si?- dice lucy muy nerviosa_

_Me acompañarías a conocer a mis verdaderos padres?- dice natsu _

**_No se pierdan del próximo capítulo adiós nos leemos_**


	3. el pasado viene hacia ti

_**Hola a todos los lectores! :DDD Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic! espero lo disfruten :3**___

.

_~La historia transcurre en el reino de fiore en el año X791~_

_Capítulo 3:_

_-Quieres acompañarme a ver a mis padres?- dijo el pelirosa después de el apasionante beso que le dio a la peliamarilla._

_-Natsu, estás seguro de querer ver a tus padres biológicos?- pregunto lucy con un tono de inquietud y preocupación._

_-Completamente! quiero ver qué clase de personas son mis padres… además quiero que conozcas a tus suegros kyahahaha- dijo natsu con voz de burla._

_-Bueno si lo dic… ¡OYE QUIÉN DIJO QUE ESTABAMOS EN UNA RELACIÓN!- gritó alterada lucy ._

_-Ahhhh pero yo quería… bueno después lo discutiremos, primero vamos a conocer a mis padres- habló el pelirosa con decepción- lucy?- preguntó de pronto._

_- ¿Si?- contestó la chica._

_- En qué ciudad viven mis padres?- dijo natsu muy serio_

_- Hum…Viven muy cerca, pasando las montañas hay una mansión, ahí es donde viven- respondió lucy efusivamente._

_- QUUUEEE MIS PADRES SON MILLONARIOS! - dijo natsu al borde de la locura y con los ojos desorbitados. _

_-Pues, así parece- contestó la rubia._

_-Pues, no se ha dicho más! vamos happy empaca tus cosas- habló el pelirosa con total desición._

_- Aye! - dijo happy con su habitual ánimo-_

_._

_._

_~En las afueras de magnolia~_

_._

_-Lucy, crees que mis padres me querrán?... y si tal vez me dejaron en el bosque porque no me querían? y si tal vez…- dijo natsu muy impaciente y un tanto ansioso. _

_-Natsu, cálmate todo va a salir bien, confía en que serán buenas personas… te lo prometo – dijo lucy tratando de calmar a natsu, aunque ella también estaba impaciente._

_._

_-Ya llegar, ustedes bajar, casa grande, mansión Ebisawa – grito a toda voz el conductor- bajar rápido! hora mi descanso! – les dijo mientras los echaba a patadas del carro._

_~En las afueras del hogar de los Ebisawa~_

_._

_-Bueno, llegamos… supongo que entramos así como así o tal vez… - Habló Lucy – WAAAAAA! Natsu bájate de ahí- le gritaba mientras lo veía escalando la reja principal._

_- ¿Por qué? Si esta es la casa de mis padres, supongo que no hay problema alguno en que haga esto - dijo Natsu muy calmado mientras seguía escalando como si no hubiera un mañana._

_-Sí, lo sé Natsu, pero bájate! Aún no sabemos qué tipo de personas son tus padres- dijo lucy mientras trataba de susurrarle para no ser escuchada dentro de aquella casona._

_-Pero tú me dijiste que eran buenas personas, me lo prometiste! - decía natsu mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y hacía un leve puchero._

_-Lo sé pero…-decía la peliamarilla- "Natsu… Natsu se ve muy lindo cuando se sonroja"-pensaba lucy mientras se sonrojaba igual que su compañero._

_Mientras tanto alguien miraba desde dentro de la mansión a la pareja con una cara muy sospechosa y con una bebe en sus brazos – quienes serán – pensaba aquella persona incógnita- mejor iré a investigar -._

_._

_~En las afueras del hogar de los Ebisawa~_

_-Vamos Natsu! solo bájate de ahí, ¿quieres? - decía lucy un poco enojada- mira! Ahí viene alguien… lo que faltaba… nos echaran a patadas de aquí-._

_-Hey, bájense de hay niños malcri…-decía la extraña persona hasta que – Natsu? Natsu eres tú?-decía mientras lloraba aquella extraña mujer de apariencia madura._

_- Si, y quién es usted señora?- decía el pelirosa con un poco de indiferencia y sin prestarle mucha atención creyendo que era alguna de las empleadas._

_-Yo… yo soy…soy tu madre Ai… Ai Ebisawa!-_

_Natsu se bajó en menos de cinco segundos de la reja, se le acercó extremadamente, al punto de quitarle bastante su espacio personal y la miró atentamente para luego decirle un tanto emocionado_

_-Usted… usted… usted es mi madre?-_

_._

_._

**Bien! hasta aquí este cap :) Espero que les haya gustado! :D No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Gracias a todos por su apoyo y ayuda! y por sus reviews! :DDD  
Nos leemos.**

**The last of yisus.**


End file.
